


So Put It On Me (Owen Grady X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (implied lemon), F/M, Flirting, I'm Sorry, This kinda sucks, kinda fluff tho?, owen's super smooth, so owen eats you out instead, you almost get eaten by a dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some language and some sexual themes!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	So Put It On Me (Owen Grady X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Some language and some sexual themes!!!

You were on your way to the Apatosaurus exhibit, it was almost bathing time and you were one of their trainers, after all, when you heard a low snarling sound. It almost sounded like a bird squawking mixed with a tiger growling, and you slowly turned around, biting your lip to hold back a scream when you saw a motherfucking _velociraptor_ staring at you.  
  
How the hell did it get out? Owen, the trainer for the raptors, always kept the gates locked and rarely let anyone into the paddock that wasn't himself.  
  
You swallowed and locked eyes with it, trying to figure out if you should stand as still as possible, flee in the other direction, or call out for help. You moved your hand slowly to the radio on your hip, but paused instantly when the raptor let out another soft growl.  
  
Okay. Calling for help through your radio was a no-go.  
  
"Hey, anybod-" You started, but the raptor made another sound of protest so you shut your mouth. You were panicking a little bit now. You knew that running would be a bad idea, you would never be able to outrun the raptor, but you had no other options at this point.  
  
_Of course_ , you were on a trail to the Apatosaurus exhibit that was not used by other people often, so waiting for someone to walk by that would _maybe_ be able to help you was not a good idea.   
  
Radioing anyone was out, running was out, and calling for help was out. You were, essentially, completely _fucked._  
  
That left one option, one that you were very reluctant to try. But you supposed it was better to try it than to wait for the velociraptor to attack you (it was already fidgeting, looking like it wanted to snap at you and chomp on whatever it could reach).  
  
"Hey," You started, clicking your fingers at the raptor like you had seen Owen do before. She narrowed her eyes at you, but you did it again more insistently, and she looked a little confused. You didn't think anyone but Owen had ever tried to command her before. "Come with me." You said, making your voice as demanding as possible. The dinosaur still looked confused, and a little rebellious, but she, to your immense relief, followed you as you inched around her.  
  
"Eyes on me." You directed firmly, and her eyes locked on you as you led her backwards down the trail. It was slow going, you kept needing to stop and snap your fingers to get her attention off of other dinosaurs, and walking backwards was hard, but eventually, you were almost to the velociraptor enclosure.  
  
Somehow, you and the raptor had managed to avoid any other park workers, you figured it was because most people had today off to spend with their families instead of dinosaurs, but of course, as soon as you got close to her cage, you heard people shouting somewhere off in the distance. You saw the velociraptor's head tilt, like she was seriously considering running towards the sound of the voices, so you clicked at her firmly.  
  
It kept her attention for a second, and when you continued to walk backwards and tripped over what you thought was a rock, you gained her full attention.  
  
"Hey, you'd better stay right there." You said and clicked again, but your voice wavered with fear, and you knew that you had lost control of her.  
  
She was getting to ready to attack, you didn't need to be a raptor trainer to see the way her eyes narrowed and her legs tensed as she prepared to spring forward, and you flinched, getting ready for the intense pain of her tearing you to shreds, but it never came.  
  
Instead, you heard a smooth, even voice say "Echo, you naughty girl,", followed by clicking. You opened your eyes, surprised to see Owen Grady standing in front of you, his eyes locked with Echo's. He didn't say anything as he carefully grabbed his radio, told someone to open up the raptor pen, and led Echo over to it. In five minutes, Echo was safely back in her cage with the other raptors, and Owen was yelling at someone for "Leaving the velociraptor pen open? Seriously? How do you accidentally do that?".  
  
You were pretty sure he had made someone cry before he made his way back to the ground. Owen looked at you, a mixture of shock and awe written across his face as he helped you to your feet.  
  
"How long were you with Echo?" He asked, and you shrugged, finding it hard to think with Owen _so_ close to you. He was attractive, you had noticed that ages ago, but he had just saved your life and it had only made him even more attractive. And the way he said naughty girl...  
  
It took you a moment to respond. "Uh, twenty minutes? Half an hour, at most." You said finally, and Owen's eyes widened.  
  
"You were with her for half an hour and she didn't attack you?" Owen questioned incredulously, and you nodded.  
  
"She wanted to, but I just tried to do what you do with the clicking and," You lowered your voice a notch. "The deep talking thing, and she listened to me." You shook your head in disbelief. "Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are. I thought for sure she was gonna rip my jugular out or something."  
  
Owen was still staring at you, a look on his face that you couldn't figure out, so you continued on nervously. 

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." You said sincerely, and Owen's lips turned up at the corners in a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said, and were you imagining it or did his voice drop a little bit? "So, how about in apology for one of my raptors almost killing you, I take you out?"

"Like, on a date?" You said, trying not to swallow your tongue. Owen _god's-literal-gift-to-mankind_ Grady wanted to take you out? 

His smile widened. "Yes, like on a date."

"I, um, I still need to give some of the Apatosaurus a bath, I was on my way there when Echo decided to swing by for a visit, I'm one of their trainers, by the way," You said, but Owen cut you off before you could finish.

"I know." At your confused look, he continued. "I do tend to remember where pretty women work so I can _casually_ come visit their dinosaurs more than I probably should."

"Oh." You said, valiantly fighting the blush that was trying to crawl across your face. You knew that he came to visit the Apatosaurus occasionally, but you always thought that it was just because he was interested in the dinosaurs (they were awesomely amazing), not because he was interested in you. "Well, just, pick me up later? I should be done in an hour or two."

"Sounds great." Owen said, grinning, and before you had time to respond, he had kissed your cheek, surprisingly gently, and then he was dashing back off to his raptors.

You heard him yell out "Echo, I can't decide whether I want to kiss you or stop giving you rats for a week", and judging by the growl he got in response, he was not going to kiss her.

You tried not to laugh as you made your away from the velociraptor paddock and to the Apatosaurus enclosure. This date with Owen would be fun.

\-------------------------

Later, when you were putting away the scrub brushes and the buckets, you couldn't help but think _Thank you, Echo_ as Owen's arms hooked themselves around your waist and he pressed a chaste kiss to your neck.

"You ready to go?" Owen asked, his breath fanning across your ear and making you shiver.

You turned around in his hold, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You bet your ass I am."

Owen grinned and tossed you over his shoulder, despite your weak attempt at protesting, carrying you out of the supply room.

\----------------------------

"Can't wait to show you my... _bungalow."_ Owen said over his shoulder, and you could hear the eyebrow wiggle even though you couldn't see his face.

You had to hide your laughter in shoulder as he drove you back to his bungalow (the date had gone even better than either of you expected), and Owen frowned to himself when he saw that you were still silently chuckling as he opened the door to his home.

Owen smirked to himself, he knew _exactly_ how to make you stop laughing, and pressed his lips to yours in a hot, hungry kiss. Your laughter died in your throat as you kissed him back, and ten minutes later, you were both significantly unclothed, and you were a moaning, panting, whimpering mess on his bed.

_Point one for team Owen_ , He thought smugly, before trailing his lips down past your navel.

Was it really even him who was winning? His mouth felt fucking _amazing,_ and as your hands fisted in his hair, you were pretty sure that you were the real winner.

_Now if we're talking body_  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right.  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. Nor do I own the song (Talking Body by Tove Lo), whose lyrics are at the end of the fic and the title, all right go to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors!! I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics! I apologize for out of characterness!! ;-;
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr!! ((:
> 
> This is so unrealistic asdfghjkl I'm sorry  
> Notes: this takes place on the fourth of July, that's why there are no tourists at the park and why there are only some workers there today  
> -Someone left the raptor cage door open but then someone noticed and shut it, but they didn't think to check that all the raptors were inside and that's why the cage wasn't still open  
> -They both already liked each other, Owen just hadn't asked her out yet  
> 


End file.
